


Dec 14: Return to Sender

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, El, and Neal are all on each other's dance cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 14: Return to Sender

As the music fades from Sinatra’s _Luck Be a Lady_ , Peter looks him right in the eye before giving him his patented two-finger FBI point, never mind that it’s from across the expanse of a ballroom dance floor and that they aren’t working, Neal knows what that point means. 

He bids his latest dance partner, a vapid socialite that he’s quite glad to be leaving the company of, adieu with a lazy handshake and a slight nod. Then he hurries over to Peter. 

“I thought you might have forgotten about me,” Peter says lightly as he places one hand on Neal’s shoulder and the other on the small of his back, right where a good dancer, not to mention a perfect gentleman, ought. 

Neal knows Peter’s joking, mostly. But he means it sincerely when he replies, “Never. Besides, I keep my promises. Last dance of the night. All yours.” 

“When you told me that, I thought I was going to have to get a stick to beat the whole dance floor away or something,” Peter teases. “Did you lose the Caffrey touch?” 

Neal is glad that Peter is looking at him and not the rest of the room because there are definitely at least a dozen sets of eyes on him. There’s also a pair or three on Peter, one of which is Elizabeth’s, but that’s another matter. He definitely hasn’t lost his touch. 

As the sound of Michael Buble’s _Save the Last Dance for Me_ filters into the room, and Peter eases him into the repetitive triple step of east coast swing, Neal considers, as his eyes lock with them over Peter’s shoulders, all of the other partners he’s had this evening --the ones he could have had a second time -- the red headed novelist that reminded him far too much of Rebecca, the tall, lanky guy with a thick Russian accent and Mozzie levels of conspiracy theories, and the doe eyed lawyer that seemed to understand the art of the con. They would all be good company, decent enough choices, Neal thinks, but none of them are Peter. 

Peter is his real last-dance material. The guy he came in with, the guy who's taking him home. 

"Let's say no one wanted to keep me from you." 

Peter snorts and Neal grins as his gaze falls back to Elizabeth. She gives them a warm smile and a wink. 

That's when Neal realizes it. He wasn't the only one who saved his last dance. He wasn't the only one who could have been kept. 

He switches his footwork to lead, despite Peter’s obvious confusion, and spins him back to El. 

“I think this is yours.” Neal winks and tips his hat. 

El laughs as Peter dips her. “I thought we were sharing.” 

“We are,” Peter says emphatically as he spins El to Neal.


End file.
